La otra
by Natalia15
Summary: Educación. Elegancia. Curvas. Dinero. Feminidad. Sumisión. Linaje. Careces de todas ellas, Tenten. Y sin embargo, ¿tú pretendes ser una Hyuga? "El matrimonio es una carga tan pesada que hacen falta dos para llevarla. Y, a menudo, tres." Para Yue Hyuga.


**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes de Naruto pertecenen a Kishimoto Masashi, yo sólo los tomo prestados para disfrute personal y siempre sin ánimo de lucro.

La historia es de mi autoría, y ruego no sea tomada sin permiso. Seamos originales, por favor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Como ya comenté en "Contra el Mundo", esta semana vais a saber de mí dos veces. ¡Y es que es el cumple de Yue Hyuga!

Este One-shot es todo para ti, guapa. Muchísimas gracias por estar siempre ahí. ¡Disfruta de tu día especial!

* * *

_Educación. Elegancia. Curvas. Dinero. Feminidad. Sumisión. Linaje. _

Tenten agarra los tiradores de la puerta del closet y suelta una retahíla de tacos. Había olvidado que hace dos días se distrajo en un entrenamiento y se hizo un corte en la mano con un kunai, y aunque la herida está curando bien, no deja de ser dolorosa.

Abre las puertas de su closet y lo ve colgando en la percha. El bello vestido negro que le llega por encima de las rodillas y es de tirantes, se ajusta al pecho y la falda es vaporosa, además de que marca cintura. Algo tan elegante _no está hecho para alguien como Tenten_. Casi parece reírse de ella desde dentro del armario.

Lo saca y se viste son parsimonia. Uno podría pensar que si Tenten fuera más voluptuosa el vestido le quedaría con más gracia, pero no es así. Se amolda a su figura esbelta y a su ánimo oscuro con tal perfección que parece hecho a medida para ella. Pero _Tenten no tiene tanto dinero._

Se calza con unos tacones de aguja a juego con el vestido (no importa cómo se sienta; ese día quiere hacer sonar sus pasos). Se mira en el espejo y comienza a maquillarse. No lo hace muy a menudo y no tiene mucha experiencia, pero decide que queda aceptable. Se suelta el pelo y da unos pasos atrás para verse entera en el espejo y ver cómo queda todo en su conjunto. Entonces da una carcajada amarga. Si parece_ casi_ femenina…

Antes de salir de casa esconde algunos kunais entre la escasa tela del fúnebre vestido (aunque se ha prometido no ser tan chicazo por un día sus instintos de kunoichi le ganan esa batalla). Por el camino, no halla a nadie por la aldea. Después de todo, el acontecimiento más importante del año se celebra en un templo sintoísta a las afueras.

No quiere pensar, pero es difícil no hacerlo si tienes un largo camino que recorrer y vas tú sola, así que no puede evitar que una corriente de pensamientos desfilen por su mente. Ese día, su alma sería cruelmente destrozada, un Hyuuga sentiría su boda como un viaje sin retorno al matadero y la aldea de la Hoja celebraría una feliz unión.

Llega a las puertas del templo (justo a tiempo) y ocupa su lugar en las primeras filas, detrás de la familia de los contrayentes. Todo el mundo la mira. Un kimono tradicional de vivos colores era lo que se exigía en la invitación. El negro simplemente _no_ es un color correcto para asistir a una boda, y menos aun cuando el vestido es occidental, y se sale de lo establecido. Pero entonces entran los novios, y Tenten pierde todo interés que hubiera podido tener en el continuo cuchicheo.

La novia va toda de blanco. Lleva la cabeza gacha, y el wataboshi impide ver su expresión. Tenten no ha sido bendecida con una técnica de línea sucesoria que le permita ver a través de la tela y en un ángulo de 360 grados, pero escuchó su nombre de boca del novio hace tiempo y sabe que sus ojos son perlas. Como los del novio. Como los de su clan. Como los de que ella carece.

Neji, por el contrario, va con la cabeza en alto. Le han criado para mantenerse firme, digno y orgulloso, no importa la situación. Sin embargo, por un momento abandona su papel y gira levemente la cabeza en dirección a Tenten, quien también le mira. Es sólo un segundo, pero es uno de esos instantes que te hacen querer detener el tiempo.

* * *

Tras la ceremonia, se procede al banquete. La novia (ahora esposa) se ha cambiado de kimono, y ahora luce uno rojo con grullas bordadas. Tenten no le ha quitado ojo en todo el día.

La joven Hyuga desconocida se pasea por las mesas detrás del novio (ahora marido, antes sólo Neji, siempre Neji) y se asegura de que los invitados lo están pasando bien. Llegan a su mesa, la cual comparte con Rock Lee y Gai-sensei y comienza el reto para Tenten. Se fija en las palabras cordiales y bien cuidadas de la novia, y en los elegantes movimientos que hace aun cuando ese kimono debía de estar haciéndola sentir asfixiada. Los kimonos tapan las curvas a ojos indiscretos, pero Tenten puede adivinar dos senos grandes, casi como los de Hinata bajo la tela escarlata.

El bello kimono le roba protagonismo a la chica. Los vestidos de novia nunca son baratos, pero se apreciaba que aquel kimono debía de haber sido utilizado por otras generaciones del clan, y su antigüedad sólo le hacía ganar valor. Claro que Tenten _no sabe apreciar la calidad_, porque ella es de orígenes humildes.

Tenten no despega la vista de la chica. Ni siquiera se fija en el hombre que le ha robado (aunque Neji no le quita ojo), sino que clava la mirada en la joven, que se da cuenta y se sonroja de forma que la bestia verde de la Hoja califica de "adorable". Debe admitir que el sonrojo le queda bien, femenino y dulce. Tenten sólo se sonroja después de un entrenamiento, y siempre por el esfuerzo, porque ella no es tímida ni sumisa.

Los novios (ahora esposos) pasan a la siguiente mesa y la fiesta discurre más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Neji. Cuando quiere darse cuenta y entre silbidos libidinosos le arrastran a él y a su mujer a una habitación con una cama enorme en su centro, de sábanas rojas sin estrenar y algunos pétalos dispuestos para la noche de bodas. Entonces la puerta se cierra tras ellos, y nadie ve lo que ocurre de puertas para dentro.

* * *

La mañana siguiente la chica, ya mujer, amanece sola. No se sorprende; su marido avisó que saldría de misión. Aunque intenta convencerse de que no es tan malo una punzadita de tristeza por despertar sola después de su primera vez le asalta. Sin embargo, en el fondo se siente orgullosa de que Neji cumpla con su deber como shinobi, aunque ello implique descuidarla de vez en cuando. Es lo que se le exige, como Hyuga y como ninja. En su ausencia, su fiel esposa atiende la casa, y en un futuro próximo, los hijos.

Un poco retirado de allí, en la parte más humilde de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, dos amantes disfrutan de las caricias del otro. Tenten suspira cuando Neji, quien vino a su lecho bien entrada la madrugada, le recorre en cuello con su boca. Ella enreda los dedos en su melena de ébano, y siente cada roce como un arañazo con el más afilado kunai.

Porque esa situación le duele, pero en el fondo no le importa mantenerla. Ella no puede ser la esposa de un Hyuga, porque Tenten no ha recibido la educación destinada a una princesa, ni cuenta con el linaje y dinero de una.

No es elegante en sus movimientos, sino precisa y mortal, y no es sumisa sino que se alza desafiante ante cualquier obstáculo.

No puede ofrecerle a su amante las mismas curvas que la señora Hyuga, y desde luego no se sonroja ni tartamudea de una forma tan adorable y femenina.

No puede ser su esposa ante todos en la aldea porque no es ni tiene ninguna de esas cosas. Pero puede ser la esposa de la noche, y así es feliz.

Ella es Tenten, él Neji, y no necesitan más.

·

·

·

"_El matrimonio es una carga tan pesada que hacen falta dos para llevarla. Y, a menudo, tres."_

_Alexandro Dumas (padre)_

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? Es mi primer NejiTen y he querido darle un enfoque nuevo.

Muchas gracias por leer si habéis llegado hasta aquí.

¡Felicidades una vez más, Yue!

¡Besos!


End file.
